


Despaired

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Worst-case scenario.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Despaired

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'despair'

This was, truly, the worst case scenario. Ed was sure he'd been through worse over the years-- all the battles, nearly dying, missteps with Jane...

But it was the middle of the night. There was nothing he could do. Nothing was open. There was nowhere to go. He would have to tough this out even though it would be terrible.

And he would have to pretend it wasn't terrible, because that would be a bad look, too. He'd only taken this gig because... Well, didn't really matter.

It was 3am and he had a burger and absolutely no mustard anywhere.


End file.
